Love tug-a-war? AmuXIkuto
by ichigo sakura1897
Summary: Amu Hinamori. Age sixteen and cares nothing for the world and others. Except a certain blue haired boy. He thinks she's a regular old girl but not everything appears what they seem to be.
1. The Beginning

Hinamori Amu was an average looking high school girl. She was 16 and didn't care about anything in the world. Her hair was strawberry pink and her eyes were honey glazed gold. For her, every day was always the same. Her little sister Ami being a brat, her mom and dad fawning over her and then there's her. Her mom and dad ignored her and didn't care the slightest bit about her.

Amu: "I'm off to school."

Her parents continued to cuddle Ami and acted like they never heard her.

What's the point, she thought, they don't even care about her. Why bother.

This was the average day for Amu. Nothing will ever change. Except for today.

XXX

On the way to school she saw a blue haired man collapsed in the middle of the street. She walked near him and examined him. She took her foot and rolled him around facing his back to the floor. His clothes were all black and his hair was deep blue. Amu stared at him for a while and decided to leave him there. She didn't especially care, she didn't care about anything. When she was about to walk away the man grabbed her leg.

"You role me around (which made him hit his head hard), and leave me here?!"

Amu turned around in shock and saw a pair of angry blue eyes in front of her.

Amu: "Hmm, so you weren't dead." Keeping her cool, she made a poker face unreadable to anyone.

That response made his eye widen. He let go and Amu continued her walk to school. When she reached her classroom she was immediately greeted by her friends.

A group of girls said in a happy tone "Good morning Hinamori!"

Amu just nodded and walked to her desk.

The girls said in joy "Cool and Spicy!"

When she reached there, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw a certain blond haired boy. His name was Tadase, he was the king of the school.

Amu: "What do you want?" Making an annoyed expression, remembering her encounter with the blue haired teenage boy

Tadase: "Nothing!" He had a scared look on his face.

Amu: "Sorry, it hasn't been the brightest morning."

Tadase: "What happened that made you feel in such a bad mood?"

She was just about to explain until Ms. Sonda walked in and silenced the class.

Ms. Sonda: "Class we have a transfer student, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu couldn't care less. She just gazed out the window not giving a care in the world.

Ikuto:" Nice to meet 'cha"

All of the girls were awed by him; especially Saaya Yamabuki.

Ms. Sonda: "Tsukiyomi-kun, you can sit next to Amu."

Amu's head jerked up and was no linger in her own world. When she looked up she stared at the same blue eyes she looked into this morning.

Ikuto: "So we meet again strawberry." He smirked as he sat next to her.

END


	2. What's true and what isn't?

Amu looked up in astonishment with her jaw wide opened. She stood up from her chair, slammed the desk and started to make a scene.

Amu: "You….. YOU FOLLOWED ME HERE YOU STALKER!"

Ms. Sonda: "Hinamori-san! Please sit back down in your sit this instant. That is no way to treat our new student in the class! See me after class and we will discuss about your outburst."

Her face bright red and too angry to protest, she sat down quietly. She shot a glare at Ikuto. He was just smirking at her.

Ms. Sonda: "Class take out your English textbook and turn to page 102. Tsukiyomi-kun you don't have your textbook yet so you can share with Hinamori-san."

Amu Pov

I couldn't believe it. This creep followed me here and now I have to share my textbook with him. God, can this get any worse?!

Regular pov

Ikuto dragged his desk towards Amu's and connected it to one big desk.

Ikuto: "Hi my strawberry." His voice seductively drawing closer to Amu's ear.

Amu flinched and shot a death glare at him and whispered to him in an angry tone.

Amu: I am not a fu*king strawberry! And I am not certainly not yours you stalker!"

Ikuto: "I did not stalk you, just a coincidence."

Amu getting angrier by the second was about to blow. Just then Ms. Sonda turned around to face the class.

Ms. Sonda: "Can anyone answer question 4?"

Amu looked at the question and was stumped by it. Next to her she saw Ikuto's hand raised and was surprised. Nobody's hand was raised except for his.

Amu Pov

There is no way he is going to get this question right. He's too much of a dumb sh*t to get it right. The class hasn't even gone over this, and she expects us to know the answer to such a difficult question? Who does she think we are? We aren't some elite students who passed the mock exam.

Regular point of view

Ms. Sonda looked around to see if anyone else had an answer but Ikuto was still the only one raising his hand.

Ms. Sonda: "Tsukiyomi-kun, can you answer this question since nobody else knows the answer and then explain to the class how you got it." She emphasized "since nobody else knows the answer."

That b*tch, you never even taught us how to this! Amu thought.

Ikuto said the answer and then explained it clearly that everyone would understand. When he was done everybody was amazed.

Ms. Sonda: "That's.. . That's correct. "

Amu's eyes widened as he sat down. He smirked at her and continued to staring down at the textbook. Amu clenched her fists and seriously felt like punching him right now.

*RINGGGG*

Amu pov

Finally it was lunch after all of this happening at once how the heck am I supposed to keep up? Man how can I make it to the end of the day. This weirdo is in our class now and he seems to be a genius at everything. Just in math he answered a problem that made me dizzy. Thinking about it makes me want to barf. I hate math, there were way too may numbers in that equation! How the hell am I supposed to solve that cr*p?!

Regular Pov

Absorbed in her thoughts she couldn't feel the tap on her shoulder. Do then the person tapped even harder. She realized someone was tapping her so she turned around. It was Tadase. Amu let out a sigh of relief and smiled afterward. To this, Tadase blushed. Amu rarely smiled and when she does she looks like an angel.

Tadase: "H-hey do you want to eat on the r-rooftop with me?" stammering his words made Amu confused.

While that was taking place Ikuto was surrounded by a bunch of girls. Amu thought, what a player. She rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Tadase.

Amu: "Yeah sure, the weather is really good after all."

As they left Ikuto noticed that Amu wasn't in her seat anymore and quickly looked at the door. They were heading out to the rooftop and Ikuto felt a strong desire to follow her.

Ikuto: "Sorry ladies as much as I want to stay and chat, I have a strawberry to catch."

He ran up to the rooftop, luckily he overheard their conversation. As he set foot on the rooftop he saw Tadase and Amu eating. What a lovey-dovey aura.

Ikuto Pov

What kind of aura is that? Way too mushy. God! Seeing them like this makes my blood boil! Wait, what the heck? I'm not supposed to feel like this. There is nothing attractive about that strawberry! Jeez get out of my head.

Normal Pov

Ikuto: "Yo, strawberry. How about showing me around the school?"

Amu: "You… you followed me to this school and now you followed me to the rooftop?! And there's no way I'm going to give you a tour of the school, ask one of the girls who were surrounding you earlier."

Ikuto: "Are you stupid?"

That really ticked her off.

Ikuto: "I couldn't have possibly followed you here since you have to enroll here first. So, you noticed me huh? Plus you have to show me around the school or else I'll tell everyone about what happened in the morning." – Smirk-

That was the one thing I didn't want happening Amu thought. She clenched her teeth and made a fowl expression.

Amu: "Fine."

When she was about to get up Tadase grabbed her arm.

Tadase: "Don't worry Amu, I'll take care of it." Even though he had a princely smile on his face, inside he was burning with jealousy.

Amu sat back down and led Ikuto out the door and then –Slam-. She was all alone.

Ikuto: "You like her don't you? You can try to hide your emotions under that smile but I can see right through you."

Tadase turned around to face him and instead of his usual princely smile, it was replaced with one that was evil.

Tadase: "Yes, I do and I won't let anyone get in my way of making her mine."

END


	3. Chapter 3

inggggg-

Amu Pov  
Man, lunch is over. Why does it have to be only 45mins? Jeez. This is going to take a while since I'm still on the rooftop. I still haven't finished my lunch and Tadase literally saved me from being alone with that perverted cat. Hah! If he calls me strawberry again then I'll just call him a cat and stick my tongue out at him. I can just imagine his expression now. – Snicker- Cr*p I got to hurry up or else I'll get an extra lecture from Ms. Sonda. What an annoying teacher she is.

Normal Pov

Amu was running down the stairs and only a minute until the second bell rings. I'm going to be late! She thought to herself. Then she felt someone push her. Her eyes widened and was scared to death. She let out a scream and luckily she felt an arm grab hers. The figure grabbed her arm and led her into its chest, holding her so close that nobody can tear them apart. They both tumbled down and Amu was unharmed. She felt tears coming out of her eyes, too scared to open her eyes, the person who saved her began to speak.

Ikuto: "Amu, Amu are you okay!?"

Amu slowly opened her eyes and blue met gold.

Amu: "Ikuto!" She hugged him tightly and began to cry on his chest.

Ikuto: "Amu it's all right. It's okay now."

Those comforting words stopped her from crying and fell asleep in his arms.

XXXX If love can speak what will it say?

Amu woke up, groggy rubbing her eyes. Her eyes burned when she touched them. They were swollen from crying. She sat up from the bed and noticed that she was in the nurse's office.

Amu: "What the? What am I doing here?"

Then she remembered what happened. She was pushed by someone and then… Ikuto saved her. Wide eyed and furious with embarrassment she slapped her cheeks.

Amu: "Ikuto." She said this in a very low voice that nobody can hear her.

She looked around and saw that Ikuto was resting his next to Amu. She turned to him and noticed that he was sleeping. So he was waiting for me, she thought. She patted his head and smiled gently. Wow his hair is really soft she thought, he really is one giant cat. Then he grabbed her hand and looked up. Amu's smile immediately disappeared and all was left was a very red girl.

Ikuto: "Hmm, so you thought I was sleeping?" His smirk made her furious. "Sorry but I couldn't sleep, I was way too worried." He scratched his head and looked up at the clock (5:45pm) and then at Amu. Looking at her angry face was very amusing to him.  
She paused for a moment and thought about his comment. "I was too worried". He was referring to me. He was… worried about me?

Ikuto figured out what she was thinking and thought of something really good to say.  
Ikuto: "Don't get any ideas ichigo." This made Amu explode with anger.  
Amu: "You perverted cat! Player, obnoxious, arrogant!"

Calling him all of the names she could think of, she felt a pair of lips lock kissed her! Amu's eyes widened as the boy in front of her forced a kiss on her. She pushed him away and quickly ran to the other side of the room and sank down from the wall. She touched her lip and it was bleeding. It was cut. Her eyes filled with terror and tears threatening to fall she heard Ikuto coming over.

Amu: "Don't come over! You stole my first kiss you jerk!"

And yet she still felt his shoes clunking on the floor drawing closer and closer. She bundled herself in a ball and was too frightened to think she sits as still as a statue. But then she feels him take her head and lays it gently on his shoulder.

Ikuto: "I'm sorry. Please forgive me Amu."

She looked up and saw that there was a patch on his head. She thought, he got hurt because of me. I guess I can let this one slide.

Amu: "Okay, you're forgiven and I'm sorry too."

Ikuto: "Huh?"

Amu softly put her hand on the place where he got hurt and stared into his deep blue eyes. He stared at her and thought why is such a girl making my heart tremble?  
Ikuto: "It's 6pm, it's late, and you can stay at my place if you want. You know, since its dark and you might get hurt."

She smiled thinking, wow he must really be worried about me. She smiled gently and Ikuto stared at her with awe. Who knew a girl like her can make such an angelic expression, he thought.

Amu: "Yeah sure. But don't you dare make a move on me or else!"

Ikuto: "I won't, I won't. A guy kisses you once and then he's considered a perv. Make sure you call your parents so they know you're not going home today."

Amu: "It doesn't matter. They don't even care about me." She said this in a quiet voice.

They headed outside of the school and to Ikuto's place. He wondered, what was that supposed to mean?

END


	4. Surprise

Amu and Ikuto were walking to his house and it was seriously awkward.

AMU POV

Man this sure is awkward. The tension feel's weird. Okay Amu! Think of a topic and a conversation will just flow how easy is it? Think, think, and think! This is so now easy. –Sigh- Jeez! I can't stand awkward atmospheres! It just feels icky and weird. I wish he hadn't seen me cry, twice! I can't show my tears so easily. I'll become weak. Ahrrrgg! What to do?

REGULAR POV

Ikuto: "Hey, you're shivering, here."

He put his black leather jacket gently around Amu and stared at her.

Amu: "W-hat?"

Ikuto: "I just thought, you look really good in black."

Amu: "A-are you stupid? Our uniform is mostly black, with the exception of white and a bit gray."

Ikuto smiled and chuckled a little. Amu blushed and started shouting in embarrassment.

Amu: "What are you chuckling about you idiot?!"

Amu's face turning bright red while Ikuto's chuckling turned into laughter. He clenched his stomach as he laughed his heart out.

Amu: "What are you laughing at?! Baka!"

Ikuto pointed at Amu and said.

Ikuto: Your embarrassed face is hilarious!"

Amu: "YOU! Perverted cat, take that back!"

Ikuto: "Your face is getting redder and redder. I'll take it back if you catch me!"

Ikuto stuck out his tongue and ran off.

Amu: "That boy! I'll show him! Even though, I'm happy the tension is gone."

Amu smiled at herself as she chased him.

Amu: "Hold on Ikuto!"

Ikuto: "It's pointless! You won't be able to catch me!"

Amu: "Oh yeah? I wasn't in the track team for nothing."

Amu ran at her max speed and caught Ikuto.

Amu: "Oh yeah and did I mention I came in first in a marathon?"

Ikuto looked up in amazement; nobody has ever caught him before.

Ikuto: "Impressive. Okay, okay you win; sorry I called your embarrassed face hilarious. It's actually cute."

Amu blushed even more and looked away.

Amu: "Good, as long as you apologized."

AMU POV

Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest any moment. Why? Why does he make my heart pound?

IKUTO POV

So… cute. Jeez. I only said that because I didn't want anybody to that side of her. She is just so damn cute. What's happening to me?! I never think this of any girl before. What is this girl to me?

REGULAR POV

Ikuto turned around and faced Amu with a smile.

Ikuto: We're here."

She looked up, wide eyed and her mouth open in amazement.

Amu: "This, this is your house?"

Ikuto: "Yeah, what about it?"

Amu: "What do you mean what about it? It's huge."

His house was pure white and there was a huge garden up front. A beautiful fountain in the middle and an elegant flower bed surrounding the mansion. To the right of the flower bed was a huge swimming pool and to the left was a green house. There was even a garage as big as Amu's house to park their limousines!

Ikuto: "What did you expect; of course the son of the principal's house is plenty big Amu."

Her face, dumbfounded by his words dropped to the ground.

Ikuto: "Don't tell me you didn't know. After all, the principal's name is Aruto Tsukiyomi."

Amu: "What?!"

End


	5. Souko

Amu was dumbfounded. She did not know Ikuto was related to the principal. She never really cared about the school or anything.

Amu: "WHAT?!"

He put his hand over her mouth and placed his index finger on his lips.

Ikuto: "Shh! You'll disturb the others!"

Ikuto turned around to see if anyone heard or saw them together. Until he heard muffling. He turned back around in Amu's direction and saw her blue, begging for some oxygen.

Ikuto: "Sorry. My bad." he laughed nervously, clapping his hands together and bowing down.

Trying to catch her breath, she bent down then shot her head back up and glared. Ikuto was kinda intimidated by this and flinched back.

Ikuto: "Sorry again."

Amu closed his eyes and then glanced at him.

Amu: "Fine you're forgiven." She pouted and stomped her way to the fountain in the middle of their territory.

She glazed up at the fountain which had a baby cupid statue. It was beautiful.

Ikuto stared at her earnestly watching her smile gingerly. He walked up next to her and copied her stance. They both gazed at the baby cupid smiling until they both found themselves staring at each other.

AMU POV

Oh Lord. He's looking at me with _that_ look. Why does he look at me with a kind expression when I did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why would he show someone like me that sincere smile. It makes my heart ache. Wail. It feels like my whole world is crashing down. I don't want this feeling in my heart. Even though I know of this feeling, I don't want it, I don't want to feel this way. Someone please give me a magic spell to make it disappear.

REGULAR POV

After staring at each other for a few second; which by the way felt like eternity for Amu, Ikuto cleared his throat and announced to go inside.

They walked in front of the gigantic double doors and he opened it and lead her inside.

Ikuto: "Welcome."

She walked in as the darkness swallowed her up. The lights were off and all she would see was black, until the lights suddenly opened revealing a chandler hanging from the top of the ceiling and beautiful furniture.

Amu: "Wow I'm surprised."

Ikuto: "About what? How the inside looks?"

Amu: "No, I got the picture of how the inside of this mansion looks from the outside. I'm just amazed that their aren't any maids or butlers lined up to greet you."

Ikuto exploded in laughter.

Ikuto: "Those only happens in anime or manga you dimwit! I think you have been watching too much of it."

He flicked her forehead and continued to laugh.

Amu turned beet red and flicked him back. This went on for about a good five minutes until their foreheads began to become read and they got too tired to flick anymore.

Amu: "You got a red circle in the middle of your forehead." She pointed at his forehead and made a bubble face to hold back her laughter.

Ikuto: "So do you!"

She quickly covered her forehead but then quickly put her hands down when she heard a voice at the top of the staircase.

"Ikuto. Welcome home." Said the voice.

Amu looked up to see who it was and revealed a blonde woman. She was wearing a pure white short sleeved dress and white flats. She looked like a fallen angel. Her expression was innocent and pretty. Her face was round and small which made her look young and cute. She looked so delicate. Though admiring her angelic beauty she still did not let her guard down. 'Beautiful or not, I will not act kind for those I hardly know.' Amu thought.

"Good evening. I'm Tsukiyomi Souko, Ikuto's mother. who might you be?" The woman introduced herself while gliding her hand down the staircase.

Amu: "Hinamori Amu." She said coldly.

Souko was taken back by her tone in voice but quickly recovered and smiled back.

Ikuto: "You must be hungry. I'll get some left overs from the kitchen."

Souko: "No, I made some dinner before. I just need to heat it up and it'll be ready. Can you wait a while Hinamori-san?"

Amu nodded and was hesitant because of her kindness. Not only she looks like an angel, she is an angel.

Souko: "Good. Ikuto go bring Amu into the living room while I heat up the food. I hope you like pasta!"

Amu's blank expression turned into a smile and turned to Souko.

Amu: "Yes I do."

She smiled back and left to go to the kitchen. Amu followed Ikuto into the living room and as expected, it was huge.

Amu: "So rich kitty. what's with this place. I thought rich people like you have servants and cooks to do your bidding."

Ikuto paused for a second and looked at her with a staid expression. Even though Amu said it humorlessly, he seemed to have taken it to an offence.

Ikuto: "Please do not think of us as rich snobs. We don't need those kind of people to do everything for us. We can take care of ourselves. If you cannot understand that you can leave."

Amu: "No... Ikuto... I didn't mean it like that."

Before she could finish her explanation, Ikuto cut her off.

Ikuto: "No! I know exactly what you mean. You're just like the rest of them who think we're just arrogant wealthy bastards."

Amu: "No, that's not what I meant! I was just kidding Ikuto please don't take it as an offence!"

He turned his back at her and stared at the wall. Then he said in a small voice, turning around halfway to look at her straight in the eye.

Ikuto: "But there is a time where you can take a joke too far. And then it actually hurts."

He gave her a sorrowful look and she could tell that she had deeply, brutally, hurt him. Amu's eyes sunk and she looked back at Ikuto with an apologetic expression, begging for his forgiveness.

Amu: "Ikuto... I'm sorry. I really am!"

Ikuto: "Amu, I think it's time for you to go."


	6. The Moon

**Hiya! Ichigo Sakura here! I just want to let you guys know that I won't be putting the person who's speaking's name when you know, are speaking. So instead I'll be using 'she said' or 'Amu said.' SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO Jemstone6259 for helping me improve my writing! Thank you for the reviews and follows, please continue to read Love tug-a-war! :)  
**

Amu was on the verge of tears. She did not mean to hurt Ikuto's feelings. Heck, she didn't want to hurt Ikuto at all. She felt really guilty. Ikuto stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, glaring. That wasn't really helping Amu fight back her tears. Then the door opened and out came Souko.

"The pastas ready!" She exclaimed holding a tray with three plates of it.

Then she paused. Reading the tension in the room, something bad happened.

"What's wrong?" She asked carefully, trying not to make matters worst.

"Nothing's wrong mom. Amu was just on her way out."

She looked over to Amu who looked miserable. Her eyes looked all watery and was bright red.

"Okay. It's dangerous at this time of night so I'm going to bring you home Amu." Souko decided.

Amu remained quiet and Ikuto just went upstairs to his room, slamming the door on purpose causing Amu to flinch.

Souko put her hand on Amu's shoulder and smiled down at her. Amu looked up and started to walk towards the door.

**XXX**

Amu and Souko walked to her house together. The sky was pitch black except for the crescent moon. Amu looked up at the moon because she thought if she looked up, it would prevent her tears from falling. She hoped Souko couldn't see her in this state because it would be extremely embarrassing. But then again they still fell. She and Souko stopped walking and the world paused for a second. Nothing could be heard but Amu's sobs. Souko went towards a nearby cherry blossom tree and put her hand out to catch falling blossoms. She looked up sincerely at it and then at the moon.

"Hinamori-san. Do you know why I hated the moon?" She said while facing her.

Amu looked at the ground and shook her head.

"It's because when I was younger I felt like I was the only one in the world. I felt so alone; I was lonely. But then one day, on April 26 2 years ago, I met Ikuto's father; my husband under this very tree."

She put her hand onto the bark of the tree and then smiled at the moon.

"He was playing the violin ever so beautifully, it captivated my heart. The moon lead me to him, using it's light to guide me towards him." She sighed happily. "Without the moon I wouldn't have met him; I would have been trapped in the darkness."

Listening to her story made Amu forget about the argument she had with Ikuto and stopped crying.

"Come on, we still have to get you home right?"

Amu nodded and smiled. She was happy that Souko was open to her her and that she told her that story which lightened her mood a bit.

"This is me." Amu said stopping in front of a red and cream white house.

"Okay sweetie. Have a good night sleep. Goodnight."

Souko turned around in the other direction until Amu called her out.

"Wait Tsukiyomi -san!" Amu yelled out to get her attention. "Thank you for today! And I'm sorry I was talking rudely to you before!"

"It's okay!" She called back. "I understand exactly how you feel. You remind me of a younger version of me. Goodnight Amu!"

"Goodnight!"

She walked into her empty home and she hated it. It was cold and lifeless. There was no one coming downstairs to greet her like Souko, no warmness engulfed around her like how she walked into Ikuto's house, nothing. So she trudged her feet up the stairs, to her bed, and plopped herself onto her bed while hugging her pillow. She laid there sideways, legs bent, trying to think of a plan to make Ikuto forgive her.

After a long two hours she finally got a plan. She slept and hoped it went well. 'Tomorrow will be better.' she thought. She said these words everyday for the whole of her life because she knew that those words will one day come true.


	7. Life in Death

'What are you doing? Just go up to him and follow your damn stupid plan Amu!' She thought furiously. She planned to talk to Ikuto casually when she first got in, give him the boxed lunch she made for him in the morning, and then apologize. It was perfect! What was she doing wrong? Correction. What was _Ikuto_ doing wrong? He had been avoiding her all day. When she first came in he was sleeping and had the atmosphere 'If you wake me up I'll kill you.' Then she wanted to pass a note to him during class but he kept on answering the questions; all the questions, which made it impossible for Amu to give him the note. 'The only chance I have now to apologize is lunch. Although she had to skip step one and step two, I still had to carry on with the plan.' She ruffled her hair angrily and slammed her face onto her desk.

"Amu, what's wrong?" A meek voice asked.

Amu threw her head up to see the blonde girl in front of her.

"Oh Rima. It's nothing." Amu whispered back.

Class was still going on and it was hard to whisper around Sonda-sensei. Rima gave her a look of disbelief and looked away. Continuing with class, Amu looked up at the board she did not know what the hell was going on. The board was filled with numbers and on the top it labeled "F.O.I.L." That was all Amu got down on her paper. 'What's going on?! What?! Why are we talking about kitchen stuff? I thought this was math!' Amu looked at the board frantically until there were swirls in her eyes.

"Hinamori-san. Are you paying attention? Please tell the class how you do 'I' for (X+1) squared."(**a/n-sorry don't know how to do the squared symbol**. Sonda-sensei said.

Amu looked up and all she saw were numbers and variables. How was she supposed to do 'I' when she didn't even know what happened to 'O'? Amu started to panic.

"Hinamori-san?" Sonda-sensei called her out once again.

She heard one of the girls snicker and Amu felt stupid.

"The answer is 1xX=X" Said a voice. (**1 times x equals to X)****  
**

Everyone turned and saw Ikuto slouching in his chair and putting both his hands in his pockets. He gave the expression of like he did not give a care in the world.

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-san but I called on Amu." Sonda-sensei said.

Ikuto just stared at her with his dark blue eyes until the room became filled with tension. This was not the right day to mess with Ikuto. Through out the day Ikuto had been answering questions and sending dark signals around the room to whoever raised their hand. Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Everybody in the room including the teacher was glad the period was over. They did not want to be stuck with for even longer. Ikuto walked out of the classroom and headed down the halls. Amu quietly followed him behind, waiting for the chance to give him the lunch but the time never came. He turned left, then right, went upstairs and turned a corner. And that's when Amu got so confused that he lost him. She sighed and went up the roof to see if she could find him by looking down at the school. She trudged her feet up the stairs and then towards the railing.

She looked down but could not see Ikuto then she thought that she might be able to find him if she went out closer. Leaned, leaned, and leaded until she found herself almost falling off the roof.

"AHHHHH!" Amu yelled in fear of dying.

Just then someone grabbed her by the stomach and forcefully pulled her up. She felt their chest against her back and then felt her heart beating fast at the near death experience. She turned around to see who her savior was and revealed an angry 'cat.'

"What the hell were you thinking? You idiot! You almost died Amu! What in the world were you doing leaning that far out?!"

"I was looking for someone." Amu said still stunned.

"For who?! Who would be so important that could cost you your life?! Please Amu, enlighten me!" Ikuto yelled in frustration.

"You." She responded in a small voice. "I want to apologize for yesterday."

He paused for a second and then his eyes softened.

"Amu, but still. You shouldn't risk your life just to find me." He said in a softer and calmer voice.

They stared at each other and then Ikuto saw the boxed lunch in her hand. He grabbed it from her and walked towards the wall next to the door.

"Ahh." Amu said in shock when Ikuto grabbed it from her.

"I don't care if it was your lunch, I'm hungry."

Amu smiled and confessed it was originally for him in the first place. She stared at him as he opened the lid, waiting for his facial expression to change. It didn't. Disappointed, she frowned but then smiled again when she saw him about to take the first bite. She made him rice with sauce on top of it, egg rolls, and octopus

"Well?" Amu asked, hoping for a good response.

"It's not bad." He said maintaining his cool attitude.

Amu's face beamed and smiled happily to herself. She thanked God, Buddha, and all the others she prayed to last night. She was happy that repeating 'Tomorrow will be better.' actually came true' Amu thought. When he finished he told Amu that they should get going since the bell was going to ring soon. They headed towards the door and Ikuto twisted the knob. But it didn't twist all the way. It was locked.

"Shit! We're locked out!" Ikuto cursed under his breath.

'Or not.' She finished her thought. **(Note: she is saying 'or not' to finish her thought from before. 'Tomorrow will be better... or not")**


	8. Stuck

Crap. That was the only word that was going through her head at that very moment. She is stuck up on the roof of the school, stuck with Ikuto, and hyperventilating.

"Oh my God! What do we do? How do we get down?!" Amu shouted in a corner rocking back and forth.

"Calm down princess, I brought my phone." Ikuto said without worry.

He reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed for his phone. But the thing was, he did not have his phone so he just grabbed air. Ikuto's eyes bulged and searched frantically to see where his God damn phone was.

"Shit. I must have left it charging on the counter." He finally said after checking his pants and jacket.

He sighed in frustration and Amu continued to freak out. They tried calling for help from down there but nobody could hear them through the chatter and yells of high school students. They were officially... doomed.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san?" Sonda-sensei asked the class.

Everyone shook their head and was too, wondering where they both were.

"Hotori-san, can you please look for them as I make an announcement on the loud speaker?" She requested.

"Of course."

He got up and out the classroom wondering where they were. No not _they, _her. Though he was concerned if Ikuto was with Amu. His worrying soon grew to jealousy as he picked up his pace. He checked every room. Even the rooms where class was being held and obviously Ikuto and her was not in there. He searched the cafeteria, the classrooms, the storage room, he even asked some girls to check the bathroom for him. Still no sign of the too. 'Where is she?!' He thought furiously in his mind. 'I swear if that guy does anything to her...!' He started to run. He ran through the hallways, still nothing. He checked outside in the yard and the basketball course.

"Where in the world is she?! I looked all over this damn school!" Tadase shouted.

He looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed.

"Where is she?" He whispered, giving a defeated look.

Then he saw the roof. '_There.'_ Tadase returned back into the building and climbed the stairs leading him up to the roof.

* * *

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori, please report to class A-1. Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori please report to class A-1." They heard the announcement from the speaker.

All they could do is hope that somebody was coming to rescue them. Amu was pacing back and forth, thinking of a plan to get them out. All she could think was jumping off but that would resolve to death and that wasn't the best answer. Then again there was always jumping to a nearby tree but distance was unmeasurable.

"Can you please stop walking back and forth, you're giving me a headache." Ikuto stated.

His back was at the wall as he put one foot on it. He closed his eyes while looking down yet he could still feel her pacing.

"How can you be calm in a situation like this?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Because... isn't it the best thing to do?" He responded in a calm manner.

She stopped her walking and stared at the figure in front of her. 'How could he do this? Not be affected and act coldly?' Amu thought. Just then, they heard running from behind the door and the door suddenly flung open.

"Amu!" Yelled the blond haired boy.

He smiled at the sight of her and walked up to her.

"I finally found you." He said breathless.

He hugged her, wrapped his arms around her as she stood there dumbfounded. Her arms were at her sides and wide eyed. That's when she saw Ikuto. He stared at them in agony. He looked hurt, the painful expression in his blue eyes made her heart drop.

He finally let go and explained how the teacher was worried and they needed to get back to class.

"Come on." He took Amu's hand and lead her towards the door.

She looked back at Ikuto, staring at them in pain. It made Amu's heart ache, throb, sting. She couldn't look into those eyes any longer. She turned back to see Tadase dragging her behind him and then out the door.


	9. Run

After Tadase came back to class with Ikuto and Amu the air was tense the whole time. Of course they got in trouble because they missed class and got a punishment assignment. Now both Amu and Ikuto have to write an essay on feelings. Amu dreaded the assignment, she did not want to write about such a horrible topic. Feelings. What should she write about? Hatred? Sadness? Love? Which should she write about? The worst thing about it was that they had to hand it in in three days. It had to be typed and if there was even one error they had to retype the whole thing. Plus out essays had to _move_ the reader. Meaning that she'd have to struck a small cord in Sonda-sensei.

Amu sighed as she twirled her pencil in her hands while cupping her face with her hand. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. The scenery was beautiful. Bright yellow, surrounded by elaborating orange while pink clouds scattered across the skies of Japan. She smiled and then laid in bed thinking of a topic.

"Why do we have to write about such a topic?" She thought aloud.

She then slowly drifted asleep without a sound uttered between her lips.

"Where am I?" Amu said.

She looked around her surroundings but everything was pitched black. Nothing bright was shining nor was there any light to be seen. She started running frantically, trying to get a hold of anything. Then she saw pink, there was light surrounding it so she ran towards it hoping that it would help her find her way out. She ran until she could finally made out what it was. A person. She had long pink hair up to her sides, wearing a yellow dress with sleeves up to her shoulders and light yellow high heels with a bow on the side. Her back was to her and had her hands together behind her. The more closer she looked at her, the more she looked like Amu. Was there a mirror in front of her? No. It was_ her_. The person who had existed in her past. She had to run away. She did not want to see her again. After what Amu had done to her. She did not want to be reminded of her, or else all the tears would come back. She ran. She ran until she was panting like crazy, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and revealed the face she never want to cross.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed in terror.

She shot up out of her bed and was greeted by chirping birds and the warm sun on her skin. Amu breathed heavily as she sighed in relief. 'Heww, it was just a dream. Thank God.' She was covered in sweat and was utterly disgusted by her appearance when she went face to face with her mirror. She looked at her clock. 6:30. She was glad that she still had time before school started and decided to take a shower. After thirty minutes she got out with a towel on her back and pajamas still on. She decided to pull her long hair up in a tight pony tail with her bangs covering her forehead. Feeling relieved and refreshed she put on her uniform and headed out for school early.

When she got there she was surprised that anyone even got there early. She walked over to her desk and purposely pulled her chair out loudly to wake up a certain blue headed boy next to her. And of course Amu's plan worked and he shot his head up. He looked at Amu with a glare saying 'I was sleeping you know!' But Amu just gave him a look saying 'I know sleeping beauty rise and shine and smell the pancakes.'

Ikuto scratched the back of his head in a lazy manner and then yawned.

"What are you doing here so early strawberry?"

"I could ask you the same thing pervy kitty." She said with a smirk.

Ticked off at what she called him he just rolled his eyes and then changed the topic.

"So what's with you and kiddy king?"

Amu paused for a moment wondering who was 'kiddy king.' Then she realized he was talking about Tadase.

"What do you mean? We're the same as always."

Ikuto scoffed and then faced Amu directly.

'What's your relationship with him?"

Surprised at his sudden question she took a while to answer.

"I mean... I guess you can call us childhood friends. We've been together since we were little and I would always sneak over to his house and play."

Ikuto arched his eyebrow ans she question her meaning of play.

"You know. Like uno or numbers. Stuff like that. Either way, why do you care so much?"

He scoffed once again and they turned the opposite direction of Amu.

"I don't." He stated in an obnoxious tone.

Annoyed by his attitude she humphed and then their conversation ended and students gradually piled up in the classroom.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase greeted with a big smile.

"Oh hi Tadase." Amu greeted back.

"Can you come over to my house? I want to show you something and I also want to help you with your essay. I know how you hate that kind of topic." He said with a chuckle at the end.

This grabbed Ikuto's attention. Though he did not show that he was listening. 'She better not agree.' He thought.

"Yeah sure, why not." She said accepting his offer.

One of Tadase's friends over heard their conversation and decided to do something real stupid.

"Hey everyone. Tadase and Amu are getting lovey dovey over here. Someone call the wedding hall!" He yelled out in a tease.

"S-shut up!" Amu sputtered.

Both Amu and Tadase were red and it ticked Ikuto off. He kicked his desk, got off his chair and stormed out of the classroom while slamming the door. Everyone turned quiet and wondered what got Ikuto all riled up.

"I am not jealous!" Ikuto yelled at him self looking into the mirror of the bathroom. Then he sank to the floor while his back on the wall.

"What's happening to me?"


	10. Love Triangle

"Amu, are you alright? You seem a bit... worn out." Asked the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just exhausted." She responded.

"Well, I'm just worried. It's hard to get around school being the number one most hated girl. I would lend you my 'servants' but who would serve me? " Rima said nonchalantly.

"Don't remind me please. I had to run around the school trying to hide from those crazy fangirls. I mean... God!"

'Why did I have to get caught up in this mess? Why did that stupid boy have to open his stupid mouth?!' Amu yelled throughout her mind.

"Amu-chi!" They heard a familiar voice scream.

They saw their best friend Yaya running down the halls, trip, cry for seconds, then get up to continue running towards them. She threw her arms on Amu's neck from behind and then gave her a big smile.

"Amu-chi! You player! How dare you be in a love triangle with Ikuto and Tadase!" Yaya said with a pout.

"That does not make someone a player Yaya." Rima said.

"Humph. I don't see the difference. Anyway, why didn't you tells us!"

"Because I never was in a relationship with any of them. People just misunderstand! Just because you are close with a boy does not mean that they're automatically dating!" Amu yelled with all her breath, hoping that someone would hear her. Unfortunately not.

Taken back by her uproar, Rima and Yaya backed away. Amu was huffing loudly because that shout took up a lot of her strength.

"Sorry. I'm just fed up by how people actually came to that conclusion." Amu apologized.

"It's okay. We understand." Rima said with a slight visible smile.

"Yeah Amu-chi! I know what will make you feel better! Candy!" Yaya exclaimed.

She searched all over her but could not find any candy. She started freaking out, then swirls appeared in her eyes, and that's when she finally blew up.

"WHERE'S MY CANDY?!" She screamed loudly.

She went down on her legs and then started crying like she always did. Luckily by now Amu and Rima knew the drill. Amu ran to the vending machine and Rima patted Yaya's back to calm her down. It was either Amu or Nagihiko who ran because they were the fastest runners in their little group. The number one rule was DO NOT let Rima get the candy because she runs as slow as a snail.

When Amu reached the vending machine on the second floor, she immediately bought two chocolate bars and a pack of sour skittles. She bent down to retrieve the candies but when she shot her head back up, she saw the red queen. Saaya Yamabuki and her worshipers.

"Amu Hinamori, may I have a word with you?" She said in a tone where you know that it's not just going to be a 'word.'

She couldn't deny or else she'll look like a coward.

"Sure."

They lead her into the deepest ends of the third floor hallway where no one ever went because there was a rummer that a ghost lives there. 'Like who believes that.' She thought with a chuckle in her mind. 'You do stupid. You never liked scary stuff.' Her conscience said back. 'Oh shut up! I was trying to boost _up _my self confidence until you came in.' She thought back. 'It wasn't working in the first place baaaakaaa.' Remarked her conscience. And then their conversation ended by an interruption.

"Amu Hinamori. You know that you will never have Ikuto or Tadase right?" Saaya said in a belittling tone.

"And neither can you." Amu said back, a little ticked by her tone but then swayed a little feeling dizzy.

She knew that no one could ever like someone like her. She was a mistake who never should have been born. She knew that no one would ever like her, love her, care for her.

"Why you little bitch!" Saaya said raising her hand.

Everything turned black.


	11. Friends

Amu fell to the ground as Saaya slapped her across the face. But then someone caught her. She looked up feeling dizzy and hurt to who it was. 'Who is this girl?' She thought squinting up at her. She had short light purple hair; somewhat like a bob, she was wearing a red burgundy sheer studded sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and black spike combat boots.'She's out of uniform.' Amu thought. She had red eyes which looked as if she was not human, especially with the expression she was wearing now. She glared at the girls, intimidating them. She helped Amu up and then opened her mouth looking at them like she wanted to beat them.

"I was just napping quietly here until you bitches here decided to gang up on one single person!" She walked closer to Saaya eyeing her like a bug she wanted to kill. "So, I see you're playing unfair. Can I join you're game?" She said in a daring tone, knowing that she would win.

Saaya's followers flinched and Saaya took a step back. The girl was standing over Saaya's head, crowding down at her. She was taller than Amu, Saaya and the rest of them. She could pass as a model with her height and beauty. Though she was glaring now, she still looked pretty.

"Huh, girly? Wanna play with me?" She whispered getting closer into her face, leaning down to her height. "I wouldn't mind getting my shirt dirty since it's the same color as what your blood is going to be."

Saaya turned deadly pale. Obviously affected and scared at her words. Judging by her facial expression and how the way she talked without hesitating meant that she _was_ going to kill them.

"What scared now? Am I not the same as the girl behind me? Come on, I wanna see you cry and beg for mercy as you crawl onto the floor under my knees." She said smirking.

She looked back at the girls behind Saaya and said in a sarcastic tone "You all have such pretty faces, it'll be a shame if I mess it up. I suggest you run."

They didn't move, too terrified at what was going to happen. Like statues, their breathing stopped and they stopped blinking. They looked horrified.

"Scram!" She yelled making the empty hallway echo her words.

They all ran for their lives, not even looking back.

She sighed and cursed at them. She turned to Amu who's eyes were wide, also afraid at the girl appearing in front of her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I don't hurt people like you. Only the one's who tick me off." The girl said. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Iru."

She grinned when she shook her hand and introduced herself.

"Amu." She said back.

"So why were those girls ganging up on you?" Iru asked.

They were now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Amu put up her knees, hugging them so that her dress could cover her private parts and Iru sat down with her legs stretched out on the floor.

'Wow her legs are super long.' Amu admired.

"Hey. Earth to Amu!" Iru said waving her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Oh sorry. Umm... well, that girl, 'the red queen', is mad at me because I'm sort of caught up in this love triangle and she thinks that I'm with both of them. And the worst part is, is that both of the boys are super popular and are well known around the school so everybody knows. Ikuto and Tadase." Amu explained with a sigh.

Iru just broke out in a wild laugh, swinging her legs up and down in the air and hitting the floor.

"What?! The red queen?! What kind... what kind of stupid name is that?!" She yelled throughout the halls laughing.

Amu was surprised that their names and the information that she told her did not affect her. It was the opposite, it just made her laugh. Seeing her laugh in that vigorous manner made her burst out laughing too.

"The red queen? Like the one from Alice in Wonderland?!" Iru shouted enthusiastically. "The name suits her! Her head is too big for her body too!"

Amu laughed at her comment, picturing Saaya as the red queen. The image of Saaya resting her feet on a pigs belly made her laughs louder and louder. She hadn't laughed this much before that it made her stomach hurt.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" They heard the bell scream.

"Ah we're late for class!" Amu exclaimed getting up.

"Who cares ditch." Iru said casually grabbing her arm.

Amu looked into her red eyes and saw that she really wanted her to stay.

Amu sat back down next to her and then looked at her.

"How come this is the first time I ever saw you here? I mean in this school?" Amu asked with curiosity.

"Well." Iru sighed. "I enjoy being alone so I stay here most of the time, if you haven't noticed I'm not much of a people-person." Iru answered.

Amu nodded. She wasn't really one either. She only has close friends, not a bunch. She and Iru had a lot in common. Amu's eyes beamed at her looking at her with a thrilled expression. Iru shot her a confused expression, arching her eyebrow wondering what the pinked haired girl was thinking in that little mind of hers.

"What?" Iru finally asked.

"You look so amazing!" She said in a loud voice that shocked Iru.

"What?"

"I mean. No, that's not what I meant. Like you're so tall! You have the longest legs that I ever seen! Not even the boys are your height! And you're so pretty, you should definitely be a model! Plus, you're as skinny as heck!" Amu rambled. "How tall are you? How much do you weigh?"

Iru was shocked. And then snickered.

"I'm 5'10 and 108LB" She said while smiling.

Nobody ever complimented her on her height. People would always call her big foot or Frankenstein because of how tall she was. It wan't her fault she was this tall, tallness runs in her family, it wasn't her problem. She was so happy that someone was actually saying good things about her height. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She was consumed in her thoughts, not really listening to Amu.

"Aww! I'm so jealous! I'm just 5'5. And I'm more than 108LB!" She pouted.

Coming back to her senses, Iru said "Amu. Listen. Your height and weight are not the only important things in the world. You look fine!"

"You don't understand Iru! A girl's first priority is how they look." Amu said.

"What do you mean _I_ don't understand? I'm a girl too you know!" Iru said crossing her arms.

Amu's eyes widened, realizing her wording. She didn't mean it that way. It was just that she didn't seem like a girl because she was so carefree and not like the rest of the girls in this school.

Amu raised her arms in a surrendering position, flapping her arms in every sort of direction stammering, "No... I! I didn't mean...! Argh! Why can't the right words come out of my mouth!" She screamed ruffling her pink hair angrily.

"It's okay." Iru began. "I was just joking." She said smiling at Amu weirdly.

"Oh." Amu said calming down, not swinging her arms anymore. "Ah! I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why are you out of uniform. Not like it's bad, well it kinda is but I'm jealous that you can. I wanna wear my regular clothing and not this puffy dress." She complained.

"I wear what I want. No stupid rule isn't going to stop me from wearing my red shirt and black boots." She remarked while smirking. "Like I always say, rules are made to be broken."

Amu admired her attitude it was so, fresh.

"You know what's weird?" Iru asked.

"What?" Amu said cocking her head.

"I like you. You seem like a good person."

"Yeah." She said agreeing with her statement.

"And that's weird since I don't really like people. You're different." Iru said looking at Amu smiling.

Amu smiled back "Yeah, I like you too. I think we'll be good friends from now on.

Iru and Amu smiled at each other and then started giggling. It felt _warm, _like Amu and Iru were get along just fine. Or so she thought.


	12. Dirt

After that day when Amu met Iru, the third floor had become their spot in the school. Amu would always go there to see Iru and hang out.

"Hey, are you free on Sunday." Iru asked.

"No why?" Amu asked.

"I want to show you something." Iru said while smiling.

"What?" Amu asked with her curiosity growing.

She smiled mischievously and then put her pointer finger on her lips. "Secret. Anyway I'll meet you at the station at 12:00AM."

Amu nodded and then the bell rang. They both headed to their class and said their goodbyes. While Amu was walking to class she wonder where they were going to go. She shrugged and brushed it off. She knew where ever they were going, it sure was to be fun.

**XXX LALALA**

After class Ikuto grabbed her hand. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Can we talk?" He said.

"Sure." She said giving him a weird look.

He lead her to the back of the school and her heart was racing. 'Why is her leading me here?' She thought. Then she panicked. 'Is he going to confess to me?!' She screamed throughout her mind. Girls or guys always call each other out here to tell them that they like them or to ask them out. Amu's heart was thumping rapidly when they stopped at their destination.

"Can you go to a model shooting with me on Sunday?" He asked. Amu exhaled in relief.

Ikuto knew what her answer was going to be already. He specifically asked Amu to go with him because he knew that she would't refuse. Girls like these things right? Magazines, pretty girls, and models. What girl wouldn't want to go to an actual fashion shoot?

"No. I have plans." She said.

Ikuto could feel the world crashing under his feet as his jaw descended.

"What plans?" He asked trying to stop from yelling.

"Plans." She stated.

It's not like she didn't want to go with Ikuto to a glamorous model shooting, it was just that she had plans with Iru. She couldn't just stand her up when she already agreed to go. She wasn't that type of person who breaks promises.

"I have to go." She said in a monotone voice.

She left making Ikuto speechless. He snapped out of his astonishment and then ran after her. If he couldn't spend time with her on Sunday might as well walk her home. When he finally found her through the crowd of students, he stopped his tracks. She was with Tadase. He cursed under his breath and then walked between them. He squished himself between the two, making them not standing next together and Ikuto in the middle.

"Hey!" Amu said.

"Ahem, ahem(cough, cough) what are my two good friends doing?" He said obviously not meaning any of it.

"I don't remember being your friend." Tadase said back coldly but then realized that people were looking at them. Tadase gritted his teeth and then made up for his comment. "You're more than a friend to me Tsukiyomi-kun." He said in the same tone Ikuto used previously.

"Kyaaa!" All of the girls were screaming in delight. They took out their phones and took pictures.

Amu sighed and then looked at Ikuto angrily at what he had just created.

"Can you please leave. Tadase is going to help me with the essay so what you're doing right now is wasting valuable time." Amu said with a fake smile.

"Cool and spicy!" She heard her fans yell.

'Great.' She thought. 'Now there are three groups going crazy.'

"Can I join? I need help with my essay too." He said looking like a helpless puppy. And even worse, he made the 'puppy face'.

The girls just screamed louder at his expression which caused so many clicks of photos being taken. Amu put her palm to her face looking defeated by this 'fangirling.'

Tadase smiled and said "Sure, of course you can join. I know how helplessly stupid you are with these kind of things."

Nobody could hear him from all of the screaming but Ikuto certainly did.

"Thanks, kiddy king." He stretched out, trying to maintain his cool and not hitting him right in the face.

They left the crowd, leaving all of the female students red with feels.

"So where to? The library?" Ikuto asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, Tadase's place." Amu responded.

"What?!" Ikuto shouted.

Tadase and Amu gave him a confused look and said "What?"

Ikuto faced Amu and yelled "You were going to a boys house alone?!"

Tadase smirked at Ikuto and he just glared back.

Amu snickered and then said "What's the big deal? Tadase is after all my childhood friend. I've always went Tadase's house. What's the big deal?"

Tadase's smirk disappeared at the words 'childhood friend.' Ikuto smiled and then patted her head.

"That's right. _Just_ a childhood friend." He said while smirking at Tadase.

"Hey my hair!"

Tadase turned his head around being a stubborn king he was and continued their walk to his house. Ikuto smiled at his reaction and Amu just remained clueless.

"We're here." He announced.

They stopped in front of a two story house with a yellow top. It had a balcony on the second floor and a Japanese styled pond. They walked in and everything was traditional looking. Very... old fashion.

Tadase and Amu took off their shoes accept for Ikuto. When he took a step inside the house both of them shouted.

"Ahh!" They said in unison.

"What?" He said looking very confused.

Amu smacked him on the back of his head and yelled at him.

"Do you not know that you're supposed to take off your shoes before you walk into someone's else!" Amu said in a quiet yell/whisper.

"Okay, okay." Ikuto said with his hands up in a surrendering position. He took off his shoes and walked in. "It's not like I'm going to get killed."

"Oh yes you are." Amu said. "His mother is very strict about cleanness. And look you attracted dirt in here!"

"So what? We'll just clean it up before she sees.'' He said casually.

"I'd like to see you try and clean that. My mother is very attentive. She sees _every_ speck of dust, dirt and so on." Tadase said while patting his back then going to the couch. "I guess you're on your own."

He looked at Amu but she was also heading for the couch.

"Sorry Ikuto. The last time I was in your position was when I was ten and she made me stand outside while holding up a poster "I will not come into someone else's house with my shoes on!" I swear to you that was the most embarrassing time of my life."

Ikuto had his mouth in an 'o' shape and quickly got some cleaning supplies. Too late. His mother was already at the door, staring at the dirt on the floor and then at Ikuto. Tadase smiled deviously and Amu thought in her mind 'sorry Ikuto. I can't let an embarrassing past repeat itself.' Ikuto gulped and thought in his mind 'this marks the end of my life.'


	13. The Wallet

**Ikuto POV**

I felt her staring at me. The women standing at the door, glaring at me. She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress with a white cardigan. Her stare made me tense up. Sweat started forming on my face as I swallowed hard. Then her glare softened.

"Well who's this?" She said smiling.

We all froze. Amu had a shocked reaction and so did Tadase.

"Mother, don't you see the mess he made?" Asked Tadase weakly.

"We can clean that up later. Anyway won't you introduce me to this fine young boy?" She said cheerfully.

"This...just...isn't...fair..." I heard Amu say while dropping to the floor dramatically.

"This is my classmate Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He introduced.

"Ikuto-kun, won't you have some of the cookies I just made?" She asked.

"Of course." I said back charmingly. I even added a smile.

She went back into the kitchen and left the room. Amu was still on the floor with her spirit almost coming out of her, and Tadase looking for upset.

"This isn't fair." Amu said. "Why do you get cookies when you made a mess in the house and I had to go embarrass myself?!"

I shrugged, "Maybe she was smitten with my good looks."

"I highly doubt that." Tadase said while adding a scoff.

I glared at him and he just returned the favor. Amu got back onto the couch and sat next to Tadase. I looked at them with annoyance and also sat on the couch. Between them.

"Ahem, ahem, don't mind me." I said while squishing myself in the middle.

"Hey!" Amu shouted.

"If you want to sit then do it somewhere else. We have plenty of seats here." Tadase said obviously ticked.

"I don't want to. If I sit here then I get a better view of Amu's strawberry underwear." I said smirking.

Then I felt a smack on my head. Once again.

"Baka!" Amu yelled out blushing.

She pulled on her dress to make it longer and that really did disappoint me.

"Aww. Why'd you do that for?"

Before she could smack me again Tadase's mother came back in holding a plate of cookies. I felt my eyes light up when I smelt it.

"Are those chocolate chip?" I asked excitingly.

"Yup, fresh out of the oven." She responded.

"Seems like the kitty cat likes chocolate." Amu commented.

I dove straight into the the plate and put a handful in my mouth. I heard them laughing at me but I didn't care, as long as I got food I didn't care about anything else. After we/I finished the cookies we went up to Tadase's room.

**Amu POV**

We walked into his room and everything was of course traditional looking as always. His room never really changes huh. There was a table in the middle, a lay out bed on the side and a desk on the right. Nothing has changed.

"So your essays." Tadase began. "It has to be on your feelings. You have to think of the deepest most meaning fullest topic you can think of."

I thought for a second. I still haven't thought of a topic, that's when the topic of love came into my head and along with Ikuto. I shook my head and then smacked my cheeks. No. I couldn't write about him, that would be way too embarrassing. No way. Not in Hell. Nuh uh.

On hour later

And of course I ended up writing about him. I felt myself red the whole time. Thank goodness that nobody was around me. We split up into different sections in his room; me in the right corner, Ikuto in the left, and Tadase in the other side of the wall. Tadase din't have anything else to do so he just did his homework. I did not write his name while I was writing it. I did not want Sonda-sensei to know that I like him. If she did she would never keep her mouth shut. Like whenever we would talk she'd be giggling like a little eight year old. I could imagine it now. So I just replaced Ikuto's name with he. I wrote about his features and how much he looked like a cat and how his eyes would suck you in like a pool, that you would you find yourself memorized by it. I also wrote about how close we are even though we just met.

Soon enough I found myself writing about two pages worth of it. I felt completed. That's when I felt a person hovering over me. I quickly grabbed my papers, literally crumpling it and looked up at the person. I saw those eyes I loved so much and stumbled back.

"What are you writing about?" He asked.

"Uhh..stuff." I said back while stammering.

He raised his eyebrows at me and then shrugged. He left as I sighed in relief. He didn't see it right? He couldn't or else I'd die from embarrassment.

**Ikuto Pov**

Who was he? The person that she liked the broad shoulders of who made him look mysterious? I just went casually back to my corner pretending I didn't know anything, but the truth was that I was really curious. That's when Amu shot up and announced that she was leaving. Tadase tried to stop her but failed. She stormed out of the room and I simply just followed. While she was walking away quickly, I followed.

"Amu!" I yelled.

She stopped and then started running. I cursed and then ran after her. Why was she running from me? When I finally caught up to her after the stupid game of 'tag' I grabbed her shoulder and she turned around suddenly.

"Why are you running away from me?" I asked while panting hard about to reach over to her.

She looked down at the floor and then looked back at me with a expression that I think I'll never get out of my head. It looked so sad and hurt, though she still smiled. I could hear her crumple her paper and stared at me. Her troubled honey eyes, soft sad smile made me freeze. I didn't know what to do from there. Everything was silent and then she left. I was still in the from of reaching over to her, speechless. Then I snapped out of it and left. I was happy that I brought my papers along because there's no way I would let that kiddy king look at my writing. But still I still felt sad. Guilty even. I didn't know why though, I didn't do anything or at least I think I didn't. Then why was she looking at me like that.

When I reached home I went straight to bed, without eating. I didn't feel like eating. I laid on my bed with my knees in the air, looking up at the ceiling of my room. I was till unable to forget about her. So I grabbed my violin and headed outside once again. It was dark and about 9:00PM. Of course I snuck out from the window because if I used the front door I would surely be interrogated by my parents. I jumped out from the window and headed to the park. I usually play here at night, it has always been my spot.

When I got there I climbed up the steps and that's when I noticed a wallet. I bent down and picked it up. Who's wallet is this? It was pink with a bow in the front, obviously it was a girls. I opened it to see if they had some sort of ID card but I found something even more surprising. It was a picture of Amu! But what shocked me the most was the identical girl next to her. One was wearing a white beaded bodice chiffon dress(don't ask me how I know that I do have a mother you know.) And the other was wearing a dark red one. It looked like they were at some sort of event, I couldn't tell who was who, they looked so much alike! I dropped the wallet at the sound of a yell.

It was Amu who was once holding a can of soda which was now on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

She ran over to me and picked up her wallet.

"You saw it didn't you?" She said while glaring at me.

I just stood still in shock. I never heard Amu scream that loud before.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." She said staring at me straight in the eye. She wasn't joking.

She left in a blink of an eye, leaving me with a thousand thoughts.

"Amu has a twin..." I whispered wide eyed.


	14. Her Story

**Ikuto pov**

When I found out that Amu had a twin my head has been spinning ever since. Where is her twin? Why isn't she in the school with her? How come she was so frantic about me finding this out? I had a thousand questions and none that she would answer. I tried talking to her but it didn't work out.

"Hey Amu." I said trying to catch her attention in class.

She just ignored me. Rude. Oh wait, I did the same to her last time. I faced palm myself, this was what she must have felt when I was ignoring her. I sighed and then continued on with our work. I wanted to talk with her, it didn't even have to be about this twin situation; I just wanted her to talk to me again.

Of course when it was lunch she immediately left the room. I followed behind her calling her name several times but she wouldn't look back, instead she just walked quicker. So I ran in front of her, put my hand onto the wall, blocking her from leaving.

"Amu." I said looking at her.

She didn't look back and just stared sideways.

"Amu." I repeated again.

I sighed when she didn't respond.

"I know you don't want to talk about it so I won't. I'll forget about this situation and never bring it up again, just please stop ignoring me." I said, gradually making my voice quieter and quieter into a whisper.

There was a pause what lasted about a few seconds until Amu spoke.

"Meet me at the front gates, I'll tell you about my past." She said.

I looked up in hope but she already left. I smiled and then walked away. I'm glad she trusts me.

**XXX After School**

I waited for her at the front gate as people walked by me. Then I saw her. She walked towards me, without any greetings and then walked away. I'm guessing I'm supposed to follow her. I walked behind her until we reached her house. She unlocked the door with her key and then told me to close the door behind. When I walked in I saw her parents and her little sister. They didn't acknowledge her coming home and just continued taping the younger sister. Weird. She walked up the stairs and into a room.

I looked around and I concluded that this must be her bedroom. It was pretty average, nothing really special. She stopped walking halfway into the room and then told me to sit down. I took the seat in front of her desk and surprisingly I was getting nervous. And then she began her story.

**Amu pov**

I sighed while sitting on the edge of my bed facing Ikuto. God, I never told anybody about this. I slowly inhaled and exhaled as I began with my past.

"You know how I have a twin right?" I asked slowly.

He nodded and then I closed my eyes.

"Well, I _had _a twin." I said miserably.

I saw Ikuto's eyes widen as I continued.

"Her name was Ame." (**A/N sorry I didn't know another name. By the way pronounced ah-meh)** "And I was the one who killed her." I slowly finished.

He stopped breathing. I guess he was taken back by this huh, who else wouldn't.

"We were one of a kind. We got along so well, and I just had to ruin it." I said sadly."

**Flashback**

Amu and Ame walked to school together as always nothing really special until a boy ran up to Amu and gave her a love letter, then quickly ran away. They were the twins of Seiyo Elementary, of course they were popular.

"Ughh." She groaned.

"What is it Amu?" Ame asked.

" I just hate it when I receive these love letters when they all know that I'm going to turn them down." Amu said while rolling her eyes.

Ame smiled and thought of a plan " How about we switch places! Nobody ever knows when we do, it's perfect, plus I'll even turn him down for you." She said happily.

Amu smiled brightly and then hugged her sister.

"Ah but in exchange you have to take that dreadful social studies test for me. I hate the teacher, he always gives us hard tests!" Ame said.

"Sure. I rock at that subject." She said.

Amu opened the letter that the boy gave to her and it read "meet me at the back of the school building at 12:00."

"So I'll just pose as you and you'll take my test for me?" Ame said to make sure.

"Yup."

When it was 12:00 Amu thought 'Ame must be there already.'

And that she was right, but things weren't right when they heard a scream. It was Ame.

Amu rushed to the back building and so did everybody else who heard the scream. When Amu arrived there she could feel her heart stop.

Ame was lying on the ground, blood all over her from the stabs of a knife, as she moved motionlessness. Ame was dead.


	15. Are you people blind!

**_A__me__ was__ dead._**

She was killed by a boy who was mentally unstable and when he did kill her he killed himself afterwards. Amu ran and grabbed her lifeless body and cried out her name many times but she did not answer to any. When she was sent to the hospital they declared that she was gone and sooner or later her family found out. The doctors ran blood test and found out it was not Amu and they switched places. The worst thing about this was that it was not confidential. Their whole story was published in the newspaper as "Twins switched, one dead". The Hinamori family was looked down upon and could not live their life in that town anymore. Her mother, father, and even her little sister Ami hated her for making their lives horrible. Amu blamed herself for everything and couldn't let go of it. Her family completely lost faith in her and gradually made her a ghost in her own home.

**End of flashback **

Ikuto and Amu sat there in silence as he took this all in. He couldn't believe it, Amu a murderer? No it can't be, this is all wrong.

"Ikuto, I know you're disgusted that you even talked to me. We can stop being friends, I understand." Amu said quietly.

"No." He got up, took her arm, and lead her downstairs towards her family.

"Ikuto what are you doing?!" She yelled in denying him.

He didn't listen and stopped in front of them. They were looking at the both of them in surprised as Ikuto looked fiercely at them.

He let go of her hand as he began to talk, "Are you people stupid?!" He yelled.

Her mom and dad looked at him in astonishment and then went into their 'parent mode.'

"Excuse you young man. That is no way to talk to a grown up." Her mom said.

Ikuto scoffed. "What grown up? I don't see any here, I just see two people who are too blind to see their daughter."

Amu's jaw dropped as the fight went on.

"I'm sorry?" Her father said in an unbelievable tone.

"You heard me. You've been keeping Amu in the dark ever since Ame died!" Ikuto shouted throughout the living room.

"You don't know anything." Her mother said back.

"I do know that you don't care about Amu, did Ame's death screw something up in your heads? You're supposed to be more protective of Amu now since we all know that people like that guy are in the world! Not neglecting a child like you are doing now making her feel lonely and even more depressed after she was gone!" He yelled, panting from raising his voice too loud.

The family froze until Ami started crying, running over to Amu.

"One-san!" She tugged on her dress while crying on it. "Onee-san!

Ami started crying and wailing as Amu leaned down to hug her tiny body. Amu was trembling; when was the last time that she hugged her, that Ami called her 'one-san'? Her mom and dad walked over and hugged them.

"We're so sorry Amu-chan!" The mom wailed. "We're so sorry for ignoring you all this time! It's just whenever we look at you an image of Ame appears and all the sad memories start to come!"

"You're mother is right! Just remembering her can make us over flow in tears!" Her dad said while crying.

They were all on their knees, hugging, crying, and happy at the same time. Amu had finally talked to her family in such a long time and it's all thanks to Ikuto.

"Thank you." Amu mouthed looking at Ikuto.

He stood there and nodded. Then he looked beside him to see someone really familiar to Amu.

"Ame?" He whispered.

She was wearing a white angelic dress with white wings, and a halo over her head. She looked over at Ikuto smiled and put her finger on her lips symbolizing 'Shh'. They both stared at the happy family together until they all calmed down and Ame left. She flew out the window and into the starry sky, illumining the dark cloudy sky with bright stars.

**I'm so sorry for making it short! But I promise I'll make the next one even longer!**


	16. Writers Block

**To all the viewers reading 'Love- Tug -A -War' I am currently taking a little break because the truth is... I don't know what to right next. :( I am very sorry to inform you about this but until I think of what to write I am continuing my other fic 'It All Started With Hot Chocolate.' If you want please PM me some ideas! **

**Sincerely Ichigo Sakura  
**


End file.
